Green (Canon, Pokémon Adventures)/Unbacked0
|-|Green (Red, Green and Blue chapters)= |-|Green (Fire Red and Leaf Green chapters)= |-|Jiggly (Wigglytuff)= |-|Granbull= |-|Blasty (Blastoise)= |-|Blasty (Mega-Blastoise)= |-|Ditty (Ditto)= |-|Clefy (Clefable)= |-|Nido (Nidoqueen)= |-|Ririri (Jigglypuff)= Summary Green was originally a child that was kidnapped by Ho-Oh from Palette Town under orders of the Masked Man in order to train potential members of Team Rocket. One day, all of the children escaped and Green eventually made it back home. When she made it home, she found out that Professor Oak gave away two starter Pokémon to two trainers and she decided to steal the third one out of anger. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 6-B | 6-B | At least 7-B as a Wartortle, 6-B as a Blastoise, Higher as a Mega-Blastoise | 6-B | 6-B | Unknown Name: Green (Named Blue in Japan, Titled as The Evolver) Origin: Pokémon Adventures Gender: Female Age: 11 (At the beginning of the Red and Blue chapters), 20 (As of the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire chapters) Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Thief Powers and Abilities: |-|Green=Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Jiggly=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (Via Sing), Energy Projection (Via Tri Attack), Statistics Amplification (Via Defense Curl), Emotional Manipulation (Via Cute Charm) |-|Granbull=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, |-|Blasty=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation (Via Bubble, Water Gun, Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon), Limited Flight (Can spray water from its cannons to fly), Limited Reactive Power Level (Via Torrent), Resistance to Steel, Fire, Water and Ice Type moves |-|Ditty=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry, Stealth Mastery (Via Transform) |-|Clefy=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Via Growl), Size Manipulation (Via Minimize) |-|Nido=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Via Double Kick), Poison Manipulation (Via Poison Point), Resistance to Fighting, Poison, Rock, Bug and Fairy Type moves |-|Ririri=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight Attack Potency: Street Level (Should be comparable to Red) | Country Level | Country Level |''' At least '''City Level as a Wartortle (Should be comparable to Saur as an Ivysaur), Country Level as a Blastoise (Harmed Bruno's Hitmonlee), Higher as a Mega-Blastoise | Country Level (Managed to restrict Lorelei's Jynx) | Country Level (Managed to hold back Thu-Fi-Zer for a short period) | Country Level (It is one level higher than Clefy which means it should be stronger) | Unknown (Ririri is never used in combat and none of its moves are known) Speed: Peak Human movement (Is comparable to Red) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Was able to dodge an attack from Sabrina's Kadabra) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic (Managed to a get a surprise attack off on Sabrina)' | Massively Hypersonic' (Is comparable to Red's Saur)' | Massively Hypersonic' (Reacted to Sabrina's Kadabra)' | Massively Hypersonic '(Held back Thu-Fi-Zer) | Massively Hypersonic (Is faster than Clefy)' | Unknown' Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Level | Country Level | Country Level | At least''' City Level''' as a Wartortle, Country Level as a Blastoise, Higher as a Mega-Blastoise | Country Level | Country Level | Country Level | Unknown Durability: Country Level (Survived a hit from Lorelei's Jynx)' | Country Level | Country Level '(Is comparable to Ditty) |''' At least City Level''' as a Wartortle (Survived a hit from Red's Snor), Country Level as a Blastoise (Can take hits from Bruno's Hitmonlee), Higher as a Mega-Blastoise | Country Level (Survived a hit from Sabrina's Kadabra)' | Country Level' (Is comparable to Ditty)' | Country Level '(Is comparable to Ditty) | Unknown Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '| '''Standard melee range '| Standard melee range to Tens of metres''' |''' Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range Tens of metres '''| Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range '''Standard Equipment: Pokéballs, Pokédex, Slyph Scope, Intelligence: Above Average (Has created several cons which have fooled multiple people, Has caught all three of the Legendary Birds) Weaknesses: None Notable |''' Is weak to Fighting Type moves '''| Is weak to Fighting Type moves |''' Is weak to Grass and Electric Type moves '''| Is weak to Fighting Type moves |''' Is weak to Fighting Type moves '''| Is weak to Ground, Water, Psychic and Ice Type moves |''' Is weak to Fighting Type moves '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Jiggly: Jiggly is a Wiggytuff. She is Green's partner Pokémon and the first one she ever caught. Jiggly is a Normal Type Pokémon. ** Sing: Sing is a Normal Type move where Jiggly sings which makes opponents that hear it fall asleep. ** Tri Attack: Tri Attack is a Normal Type move where Jiggly fires three energy beams at the opponents at once. ** Disable: Disable is a Normal Type move where Jiggly locks the opponent in place and prevents them from being able to move. ** Double-Edge: Double-Edge is a Normal Type move where Jiggly slams its body into its opponent so hard that Jiggly suffers recoil damage. ** Double Slap: Double Slap is a Normal Type move where Jiggly slaps the opponent twice. ** Defense Curl: Defence Curl is a Normal Type move where Jiggly curls into a ball to protect it from attacks. ** Cute Charm: Cute Charm is Jiggly's natural ability. It makes the opponent fall in love with Jiggly if they make contact with each other. * Granbull: Granbull was originally a Snubull that she traded for Silver's Horsea before trading back when they met again. Granbull is a Normal Type Pokémon. ** Scary Face: Scary Face is a Normal Type move where Granbull makes a scary face which intimidates the opponent so much that they can't move. ** Bite: Bite is a Dark Type move where Granbull bites down on its opponent to deal damage. ** Charm: '''Charm is a Normal Type move where Granbull apologies to its opponent which lowers their guard. ** '''Take Down: Take Down is a Normal Type move where Granbull tackles the opponent so hard it deals recoil damage to itself. ** Quick Feet: Quick Feet is Granbull's natural ability. It allows Granbull to increase its speed if inflicted with a status effect. * Blasty: Blasty is a Blastoise. It was a Squirtle that Green stole from Professor Oak's lab. Blasty is a Water Type Pokémon. ** Bubble: Bubble is a Water Type move where Blasty shoots out bubbles which hurt the opponent on contact. ** Tackle: Tackle is a Normal Type move where Blasty attacks the opponent by charging at it with its body. ** Tail Whip: Tail Whip is a Normal Type move where Blasy hits the opponent with its tail. ** Hydro Pump: Hydro Pump is a Water Type move where Blasty shoots out a concentrated spout of water out of one of its shoulder cannon. ** Mega Punch: Mega Punch is a Normal Type move where Blasty punches the opponent with a powerful punch. ** Water Gun: Water Gun is a Water Type move where Blasty shoots out a stream of water out of its mouth. ** Hydro Cannon: Hydro Cannon is a Water Type move where Blasty shoots a concentrated water blast out of both of its cannons and its mouth. ** Torrent: Torrent is Blasty's natural ability. It allows Blasty's Water Type move to increase the damage they do while Blasty has low HP. * Ditty: Ditty is a Ditto. It is used by Green as more of a tool that helps her disguise herself and turning into items for Green to use. It is a Normal Type Pokémon. ** Transform: Transform is a Normal Type move where Ditty transforms its entire body. This can be used to transform into an opponent and gain their moves, to disguise Green by attaching to her or to transform into objects which Green can use. * Clefy: Clefy is a Clefable. Clefy is a Normal Type Pokémon. ** Growl: Growl is a Normal Type move where Clefy makes a sound which decreases the opponent's attack. ** Metronome: Metronome is a Normal Type move where Clefy shakes its fingers and will perform a random attack, it can be any attack imaginable. So far Metronome has allowed Clefy to use Quick Attack, Comet Punch, Hyper Beam and Fury Swipes. ** Minimize: Minimize is a Normal Type move where Clefy shrinks its body to increase its evasion. ** Cute Charm: Cute Charm is Clefy's natural ability. It makes the opponent fall in love with Clefy if they make contact with each other. * Nido: Nido is a Nidoqueen. It is a Poison and Ground Type Pokémon. ** Double Kick: Double Kick is a Fighting Type move where Nido kicks the opponent twice. ** Poison Point: Poison Point is Nido's natural ability. It allows Nido to poison any opponent that it comes into physical contact with. * Ririri: Ririri is a Jigglypuff. It is used by Green as a method of flight. It is a Normal Type Pokémon. Key: Green | Jiggly (Wigglytuff) | Granbull | Blasty (Blastoise) | Ditty (Ditto) | Clefy (Clefable) | Nido (Nidoqueen) | Ririri (Jigglypuff) Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier